


Pleasures of the Soul

by Anonymous



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fisting, BDSM, Ballet boots, Brothels, Brother/Sister Incest, Cock Rings, Collars, Dark Gwaine, Dark Merlin, Enemas, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Force-Feeding, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Incest, Labia Stretching, M/M, Milking, Milking Machine, Nipple Piercings, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Sexual Slavery, Sibling Incest, Vibrators, When Chapters Will Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is a owner of a brothel. He has just one obsession - and that is Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I loved watching him behind the glass; where I could see him, but he couldn't see me, but I'm sure he _knew_ I was watching. He was currently pleasuring another slave, as he was ordered to - and he did it with dedication, but that was expected after three years of servicing me. It hadn't been easy, but I knew back then that I would be able to break him one day or another and I succeeded within six months. Now he was my pet to control.

Arthur had been a feisty one from the start, one of the most strong willed person I ever came across in my whole time as a panderer, but I don't move away from a challenge that easily.

Three years ago, Uther had come to me to make a deal. He would sell his children to me for 200 million Pounds in return. I had laughed at him, nearly had the urge to shoot the stupid grin of his face with my gun, but then I saw  _him_  and I knew I had to have him. He was gorgeous, golden hair with tanned skin and while muscular he still had lean lines. But what drew me to him were his bright blue eyes and his mouth that looked like it was made to suck cock.

I wanted him, and only him, but Uther wasn't swayed. It was a package deal; either both of them or neither at all. It was a loss I had to take and I had begun to write a check for 150 million Pounds and had told Uther to take it or leave it. Little did Uther know that I would've offered as much as Uther wanted for me to get my hands on Arthur, but my father always told me to start low and work your way up.

Surprisingly enough, Uther accepted and had run as soon as the cheque was signed and in his hands. He hadn't even bat an eyelash towards his children who had barely hit adulthood. I had my good friend and associate Gwaine take Morgana to Learning Room 1 while I took Arthur to Learning room 2, it had been an incredible experience to take him for the first time, such a virgin with his too tight hole and his resistance. His voice screaming out for his daddy, but daddy never came, I was his daddy now.

Like most (if not all) new Pleasure Slaves, he was reluctant and resistant when he was first brought here, but I usually broke them completely within three months if not earlier. Arthur though had been difficult to break after I was done with the three month training, so I had him working the routine; meaning that he would take client after client whether it would be male or female, for 24 hours with only a four hour break where he could sleep, eat, wash himself, or all of the above - and then repeat. His record was 68 clients in one day, about three an hour.

After a week of that, Arthur still had some fight in him. So I locked him up in solitude, with his cock attached to a milking machine and the big tv-screens on each wall played porn constantly. After two weeks I had him broken him completely after he had nearly three or four orgasms every hour. He was willing to do anything I wanted if he would get out of that room, and that was my exact plan from the start.

I had disposed his sister Morgana from the start, because I wasn't interested in her. I only bought her because Uther insisted. In the end I didn't had to worry much about her as Gwaine had took a liking in her and I heard she has been servicing him quite well ever since. Just last week he told me that he might start breeding her, but who knows when or if that will happen.

My attention went back to the blonde on the bed, pounding with all he got into the large man that I had just bought. Percy, or so, was his name, but he wouldn't be called that anymore, no his name would probably be something creative as 'slut' or 'whore' for the rest of his life. He was a great deal too, had only cost me 300,000 Pounds, but he would earn himself back soon enough at a rate of 750 Pound an hour.

I saw Arthur's body glistening with sweat and saw his face twisted in concentration as he kept pounding his cock into the large man, rushing himself towards an orgasm. Not that he would be able to come, not with the crafty cock ring that I designed myself. It was programmed with a secret code that only I knew and so it would stay on until he would come into my room, like he would every night.

I revelled in seeing my pet orgasm over and over without able to come and saw that still slight spark in him when he got frustrated about that. That's why Arthur was my favourite Slave and probably one of the few that I still called by his own name. Partially to remind him of his previous life, but mostly because I loved his name on my tongue.

Finally I heard Percy scream out and Arthur slumped over him in exhaustion. His breathing fast and his face wincing when he pulled out. He had been going for nearly eight hours so far and I could only imagine how sensitive his cock would be by now and how much he was aching for release.

I nodded at another slave and gave instruction to bring Arthur to my rooms. It was time for his nightly routine and I hardened just by thinking about what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

I was still fully clothed as I leisurely stroked myself over my pants, nothing too fanatic because I didn’t want to make myself cum before Arthur would be here. Instead I was thinking of ways to spray it onto his body, or perhaps directly into one of his holes. There were so many options and I thought of exploring every possible way tonight.

I knew his body inside and out, knew every touch that would make him shiver or fall apart, or which he just simply hated. I knew him completely and could make up my mind every evening on how I would use him and I knew Arthur wouldn’t say a word without being allowed too.

There was a knock on my door and my cock jumped in anticipation. I didn't waste anymore time before I slivered off the bed and opened my grand door that revealed a naked Arthur apart from his collar and another Slave holding the leash to his collar. The Slave handed me the leash and scrabbled off to god knew where, but I didn’t care, I only had eyes for the naked man in front of me and with just a soft tug on the leash I had him stepping forward and I closed the door behind him. When I turned back, his head was bowed down as a sign of submission, but Arthur knew better. I _had_ to see those eyes.

I tugged hard on his leash and he nearly fell down but he managed to keep himself upright, then he slowly lifted his head and he made eye contact with me. My cock hardened even more and began to leak when those defiant piercing eyes locked with mine.

MY hands reached forward as I stepped forward to unlock the leash of his collar and I threw it to the side. I knew Arthur wouldn’t run, he had nowhere to go and besides, he wouldn’t be able to come that far with the tight security I have on this place.

I just couldn’t help myself and let my hands slide over his body, his sides, his abs and finally towards his magnificent cock that I partly sculpted myself with some shady medical procedures that weren’t legal _anywhere_. His cock was fine as it was when he first came here, but now I have created a magnificent one. And I just loved to see his reaction whenever I would do yet another procedure on his lenght. It was just an added bonus for me to see his hatred for it and that’s why I loved it.

His cock was long and thick now. He could match any porn actor’s and he was the talk of the brothel. There were clients that had to book a year in advance to get an appointment with Arthur.

I never needed an appointment, I could take Arthur whenever and wherever I wanted, but I usually held out until the nights and then my playtime could begin.

I heard Arthur’s breathing hitch when I touched his cock and I figured that the sensitivity must drive him insane with pleasure-pain. I wasn’t necessarily cruel with my slaves, but I loved to push them to their breaking point. And letting them hold out on coming was one of my favourite things to do.

“You’re sore, aren’t you?” I asked, knowing full well that Arthur wouldn’t answer, although I slightly hoped he would, just so I could punish him. “Sensitive because of not able to come.” I gripped Arthur’s cock a little bit tighter in my fist and stroked more rapidly up and down.

The only answer I got was a sharp inhale through his nose and I smirked, moving my hand faster until I saw those stomach muscles tighten and I knew that Arthur was beginning to orgasm. That was the moment I chose to release his cock and Arthur fell down onto his knees at my feet. His breathing fast.

“Go on, you know where to go.” I directed.

Arthur slowly stood up and went over to a small room adjacent to my room, that held an stainless steel table with leather bindings attached on every corner.  When I entered, he was already lying stock-still on the table, his eyes concentrating on the ceiling. I smirked as I went around every corner to fasten the bindings, I knew how much he disliked this part, yet again I loved it - loved to see those dark leather bindings in contrast with his golden tanned skin. Then I went to fill the two enema bags with water and hung it up on one of those hospital stands which I rolled over to where Arthur was lying and I could see the shiver going over his body.

With the code pressed into my phone, I released the cockring and I heard Arthur gasp as soon as the ring fell loose. “Hold it.” I said in a warning tone as I picked up the tube of the smaller enema bag and pushed the tip into his urethra. The whine was all of an answer that I allowed. I quickly followed with the tube of the bigger bag and pushed it in his arse after I pulled out his butt plug. Then I opened both taps at the same time and I waited until Arthur would write and moan in his bindings. I didn't have to wait long.

His bowels started to inflate rapidly and his bladder was filled to the brim when the whole bag was empty. His struggles had been starting about halfway though either bag, and it was quite the sight to see. I could just see from his face that he wanted to shout, wanting to tell me to stop, but he was smart enough to know that I wouldn’t stop until the last drop ws squeezed out of both bags.

Yes, tonight I would like to see his breaking point.


	3. Chapter 3

I watched as relief passed over my beautiful Arthur's face. I kept him on the edge for nearly five minutes before I finally removed the tubes and the water immediately flooded out. I was on the verge of telling him that he had to keep it in, but I didn't want him to be exhausted before our other games would start, so I let him.

It didn't mean that I forgot him mistake he made while he was still filled. I heard him whisper "please." even though I hadn't allowed him to say anything. Granted, if I hadn't been listening so intently, I would probably miss it, but I hadn't and I was certain that Arthur thought he had gone away with it.

I couldn't wait to see his face when I would confront him with his disobedience.

I hosed him down and let him recover for a moment or two as I undid the bindings and pushed his cockring close again over his straining erection. I could see the scowl appear on his face again.

"Follow." I told him and watched him for a moment as Arthur got off the table and stood on unsteady legs before moving back into my bedroom. There were many appliances there I used for sex. And I went straight for the one I wanted to use tonight. I tapped the soft leather twice with my fingers and watched Arthur's face pale slightly, but still he moved towards me and up yet another reclining table.

"Legs." I instructed and waited for Arthur to move his legs into the stirrups that you also find in a doctor's office. After a small hesitation he finally did and I closed the clasps of the bindings at his lower legs and his thighs. He really had no way to move his legs now, he could only move them even more outwards as far as the stirrups allowed, which were adjusted to the point I only could close them again.

I went higher, putting a strap across his stomach and tightening it and then I tapped his arms twice, which Arthur moved up so I could put a strap around them and tightening them above his head. Lastly I put a strap over Arthur's forehead and he was now nearly immobile. Arthur still hadn't said anything, but I could see the fire in his eyes and it only made my cock grow even harder. I bent down, pressing a gently kiss on his lips and swiping my tongue along his lips as I drew back.

The next thing I did was getting yet another hospital stand that had a bag with a thin tube hanging from it. Arthur knew what this was, he had been getting this almost since the beginning – didn't mean though that he liked it and I was aware of that. It was a feeding tube and it was something I wanted, I didn't want Arthur's body to be filled with anything else than this. I didn't want Arthur to have regular food, I only wanted him to have a liquid diet so his bowels would be clean most of the time. The enemas I did to him were just for pure torture and because I like to see my slaves with a belly that resembles a pregnant woman. I reveled in the fact that I could make them look like that.

There was a pot of Vaseline nearby and I smeared the tip of the tube with it before I pressed it through his nose and towards his stomach. At first I would let a professional nurse that I had employed do this, but I wanted to learn how to do this myself so this could be a moment between the two of us.

Arthur always closed his eyes for this, brows furrowed in either concentration or a scowl, I don't know and honestly I don't want too. He learnt to take the tube and hasn't been gagging or coughing since the first month this was done to him.

I'm sure though that some days he would crave something – biteable. He hasn't bitten into anything solid for the past two and a half year, but I honestly didn't care. I only care about the fact that he would get all his nutrition and I also added some extra protein powder to keep up those amazing muscles.

As the fluid gently slid through the tube, I went to set up the very next thing. Something I would use if I felt the need for it and tonight would it be. Arthur after all had disobeyed me by speaking out of turn. The wheels clattered on the floor and I saw Arthur trying to move his head to see what it was, but he couldn't because of the strap over his head.

When his eyes caught mine though when I came nearer I smiled. "Don't worry." I said gently, "It's only your favourite machine." I couldn't stop myself from smirking when I saw Arthur's chest rise and fall a lot faster than a minute ago.

I checked the bag on the stand and saw it was as good as empty, so I gently removed the tube and Arthur couldn't stop staring up at me, his eyes pleading. Probably pleading me to not do this, but I wanted to hear it, so I said, "You can speak now Slave," I used the term by choice, wanting to know exactly what Arthur was to me, even if I had a weak spot for him. "Do you know why I have brought this out?"

Arthur tried to shake his head, but couldn't, and then softly said, "No."

I pursed my lips, my hand gently touching the left side of Arthur's face. And as I bent forward to his ear, I whispered, "Because you spoke earlier. I heard."

I was first answered by a sharp inhale, at which a "I'm sorry," followed.

"I know you are," I brought my hand down over Arthur's chest and to his shaven groin, earning myself a hiss as I encircled my hand around his cock and thumbed the head. "But I'm not entirely cruel. You can cum as much as you want." I smiled lewdly as I picked up the tube from the milking machine and pressed it over Arthur's cock. "But not yet." I laughed when Arthur's breathing became even more harsh.

"Please, please, please!" I heard him beg when I started up the machine and his cock was sucked right up and down. I knew what he was pleading for. I still left the cockring on, he wouldn't be able to come, not until I removed it, but he just looked  _so_ good right now. All bound up and still trying to struggle. I loved it.

His first orgasm came soon. I could see it on his face when that pleasure-pain look was evident again. I watched his cock go up and down within the plastic tube, his thick vein standing out more and more as his cock grew even bigger.

"So good," I told him as I walked up to his head and started to caress his cheek with my thumb. Arthur's eyes were scrunched close. "You're my good boy, aren't you?" I was answered by soft grunts and Arthur biting on his bottomlip. "And tomorrow, I have a surprise for you." I told him as I entered the code of his cockring on my phone.

He immediately came with a shout when it loosened, and then blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

I watched as my beautiful Arthur came slowly back to the world.

Keeping him from orgasming for nearly nine hours yesterday, seemed to have to been too much for him, and especially after milking him completely dry. After I had some other slaves move –the still unconscious- Arthur to my own bed, I tried to rouse him, but he was out of it. So I tied him the way I wanted him to be and then let him sleep for the rest of the night.

It was now around eight in the morning and as I sat in between Arthur’s drawn up legs, I watched him slowly come to it again. I forwent the cockring as I had many other plans for him in store. I couldn’t play with me last night, so this morning will have to do.

“Good morning,” I whispered when Arthur blinked his eyes open. I saw the confusion in his eyes as it took him a few seconds to find out that he was tied up with a rope running from the back of his knees to the wall behind the headboard, holding his legs conveniently up and how his hands were tied and held to the headboard by and eyebolt.

“We couldn’t finish our fun last night,” I continued. “So, we should do it this morning.” I smiled down at him and reached forward for the nightstand where a bottle of lube was waiting. I squirted a dollop on my hand and richly coated my fingers with it. “I wanted to use the fuck machine last night. But you’ve missed out on that. Too bad.” I faux-pouted. “So I will need to open you up… manually.” I finished, pressing one finger into him, making him hiss. Normally Arthur would sleep with a buttplug large enough for me to press four fingers in without any restraint, but last night I left it out so I could see all the pleasure on Arthur’s face when I would open him up.

“You see,” I said as I pushed my finger out and pressed two in. “I told you yesterday that I had a surprise waiting for you today.” I pushed a third finger in, watching how Arthur closed his eyes in concentration. His leg muscles were taut and his breathing picked up. “And now I will tell you what that surprise is.” I chuckled lightly and pulled my hand back to the point my fingertips alone were in it and let my pinky rest at his rim. “You’re my slave for three years now, and I think you’re finally ready for it.” I paused to see a frown appear on Arthur’s forehead, but he kept his eyes closed, so I continued. “Today, you will be my honoured guest on my party.” I watched how Arthur’s eyes shot open and desperation filled them. I caressed his side with my other hand, soothing him. “Shhh, don’t you worry. You’ll be the centrepiece. Everyone will be jealous of your honour.”

I pushed four fingers in, but Arthur barely seemed to register that. He kept looking at me, his head slightly shaking no, but Arthur knew that he wouldn’t get out of this. He must’ve heard from others how my parties went. I had never let Arthur attend to one as I didn’t want to share, but tonight I have a special role for him.

I kept rocking my four fingers in and out of Arthur’s hole and felt his hole loosening. A minute more and I could press my fist in. I squirted some more lube on my hand and moved my hand in and out in a steady motion.

“P-please.” I heard Arthur whisper. “S-sir, p-p-please no.”

“Shhh, Arthur. You will do great tonight. I’m just stretching you so you won’t have any trouble tonight. Don’t you worry, you’ll love it. Especially the other surprise I have in store for you.” I pulled my hand almost out again and folded my thumb underneath before pressing in once more. I felt resistant and Arthur was grunting, but I pressed on until my hand popped in. I sighed in contentment and palmed my hard-on through my boxers.

“Good boy,” I whispered and pressing my hand further in. Arthur’s hands scrabbled at the rope holding them and his legs twisted from side to side. His own cock was standing straight since I’ve pushed his prostate gland and was now leaking pre-cum.

“Come, Arthur. Come for me!” I gasped. My hand was pulling and pushing in and out his hole and I stroked myself with my other hand. I wanted to come at the same time as Arthur and when he came he relaxed. The ropes caught his limbs and his was breathing in and out. I pulled my hand out and straddled Arthur. My own cock was still dripping cum and I pressed the tip of it against Arthur’s lips, who immediately opened his mouth and licked my cock clean.

“Such a good boy.” I cooed and caressed the side of his face. That was the moment the door to my room opened and I knew immediately who it was. I grinned over my shoulder and saw my best friend and partner, Gwaine, standing there. Completed with Arthur’s surprise for the night.

“You never can wait, eh, Merlin?” Gwaine snorted.

“You know me, don’t you, Gwaine.” I turned back to Arthur, who looked at me wide eyed. I tapped his cheek with one finger and Arthur knew that was the code to open his mouth. I then leaned down and kissed him on the mouth. Just before I sat up straight again, I whispered in his ear, “Look who came to see you.”

I got of his chest and only then Arthur saw what Gwaine had brought. The person he hadn’t seen in over three years. “M-morgana?” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, I'm not dead! I've just been absent for over 7 months.... for no apparent reason. Hope you'll enjoy this update and please comment to say what your thoughts about this chapter/story are. I'd love to hear them!
> 
> ~~AND BLOODY HELL, THIS STORY HAS OVER 10.000 HITS!!!~~  
> 

"Hush little one," I said, stroking Arthur's thigh. I watched my beautiful slave, looking at his sister with full blown eyes. He probably wasn't believing what he saw, probably thought he'd never see her again from the moment I bought them three years ago and separated them since then.

I was wondering what Arthur was exactly thinking right now, mainly because his sister definitely looked a world of difference than the last time they saw each other. Morgana was wearing a leather skintight suit with corset bodice and her breasts were exposed. Both her nipples had been made larger with the same shady medical procedures that Arthur endured, and were pierced with angel wings piercings - Gwaine's personal trait for his slaves, hence him being nicknamed "The Wingman".

Morgana's hair was slicked back in a sleek ponytail, and there was collar wrapped around her slender neck with a leash attached to it; Gwaine held the end of it.

My eyes slid down lower and I saw to strings with weights dangling from in between her legs. I looked up to Gwaine with a cocked eyebrow and he just shrugged at me with a shit-eating grin. "Labia stretching, mate. It's the best feeling once they're stretched enough. But she's not quite there yet." Gwaine answered and then patted Morgana's thigh, causing the strings to dangle and I could see the discomfort on Morgana's face, even though she tried to hide it.

I just shook my head at him with a small eye roll. The last thing I noticed were the ballet boots Morgana wore on her feet. I know that my slaves hated them when they had to wear them for the first few times, as they had to stand tip-toed in them, so I can only imagine how Morgana must be feeling. But I know Gwaine, he takes great care of his slaves and Morgana in particular and will have ensured that Morgana was able to wear them for longer periods. He'd probably had her trained for weeks already.

"Well," I began, after looking Morgana over. "Why don't you two make yourselves comfortable and then I'll get Arthur dressed." My hand had been caressing Arthur's thigh this whole time and I heard Arthur's breathing picking up.

"Oh no, sweetling. Playtime with me is over." I grabbed the end of the rope that held Arthur's legs up and slowly let it unwind so Arthur's legs wouldn't start cramping and I released his hands. From behind me, I heard Gwaine giving a command to Morgana and looking over my shoulder I saw Morgana slowly sliding down onto Gwaine's lap, and Gwaine unclasped the strings with the weights and placed them on the nearby side table. Then he gave another command and Morgana lifted herself off his lap and sat down onto her knees on the floor, next to the chair Gwaine sat in.

Turning back, I saw Arthur watching me with confusion written all over his face. "Don't you like my surprise?" I asked him, but he didn't answer me - he just kept staring at me with those blue eyes. I just had to chuckle about that. My Arthur always liked to push me to my limits, just like I loved doing that to him.

I proceeded dressing him, or well, maybe dressing might be a too big of a description. The only thing I did was collaring him, just like Morgana. He needed to know his place, just as much as Morgana needed to know hers. And I lubed up a large butt plug about the same size of my fist and pushed it into his hole.

Then I picked up a leash and clipped it onto the collar. "Up." I said, and Arthur scrambled to obey.

"Kneel." I said when we reached the small sitting area Gwaine sat, and Arthur did so. I sat down onto one of the plush chairs and accepted the cigar Gwaine offered me. I also patted Arthur's head. "That's my good boy."

When I was lighting my cigar, I saw Arthur with his eyes casted down. He really didn't seem to want to see his sister in the undressed state he was in. I couldn't blame him really, but just seeing him do it made me only get more and more horny. I knew I had to distract myself, or I wouldn't be able to have this meeting with Gwaine.

Thinking about my business partner made me look up. Gwaine sat opposite of me, taking a whiff of his cigar and blowing out small circles. "So mate," He began. "About this party tonight, I heard your boy was the centrepiece."

I nodded, placing my hand on top of Arthur's blonde hair. "That's right, he deserved it." I smiled down, but Arthur still kept his head down. Although I saw a blush spreading over his body.

"Well, what about something extra for the show? Something I know you probably won't and can't resist." Gwaine asked, tapping off the ash of his cigar.

I turned my head to him. "Hm, you have my interest. Go on."

Gwaine leaned forward. "What about a breeding between your boy and my girl." He cocked one eyebrow, giving me a challenge. "I've thought about it and my girls is ready to be filled up."

I leaned against the backrest of my chair, my hands folded together. Morgana remained mainly still on her spot, her face expressionless, but out of the corner of my eye I saw Arthur body stiffening and I saw him wanting to turn to me, but he knew he shouldn't do that without permission. Instead, Arthur lied down, his head gently rubbing against my leg and he softly whined.

"Oh, I don't know, Gwaine." I answered and I immediately saw Arthur's body relax. "I like the idea, truly, but I don't think that a breeding is much fun for the party. No, I know something far better." As soon as I said that, Arthur tensed up again.

"Now you have my full attention," Gwaine answered.

"It's still with the two of them, don't worry about that. I already planned that, that's why I asked you to bring your girl with you. We don't want to disappoint our honoured guest after all."

"No, that surely would be a shame." Gwaine said, his smirk firmly in place. "So what's your plan?"

"Why don't I show you." I gave a tug on Arthur's leash and he immediately sat up straight again, one more tug and he looked up to me. I let the leash go and jutted my chin forward to middle of the room and Arthur scrambled up to go to the round area in the middle of the room and waited there on his knees. I turned to Gwaine and extended my arm towards Arthur, "Shall we?"

Gwaine brought Morgana to the circular area and I went to pick up some props, placing them down on a nearby table. I picked up a large dildo, bigger and longer than my fist and bigger than the butt plug I've put in Arthur's arse and showed it to Gwaine. It was a vibrator that could be attached to a stool or the ground, or whatever surface. "I've started stretching Arthur since this morning, so he will be ready for tonight. But let's see if he's up for it now."

I picked a stool from nearby and I secured the vibrator on it, and then lubed it up. Then I tapped Arthur's shoulder twice and he moved forward until his head touched the ground and I could remove the dildo from his arse. His hole gaped at me and I couldn't resist to bring my fist in for just a second, but I knew I had to go further. "Come on, Arthur. Up and sit down."

The defeat in Arthur's eyes was noticeable, but not my concern. I had been wanting to do this to my favourite slave for the past few weeks now and now it was the time for it, I wanted to carry it out.

"Oh man," I heard Gwaine say. "That's going to hurt."

"Gwaine, please. I know my Arthur can take it." I turned to Arthur who stood now in front of the small stool. My hands were stroking his shoulders and back "Go on," I whispered in Arthur's ear. "Make me proud."

Arthur let himself down, breathing harshly in and out of his nose, I knew the stretch must be nearly unbearable, but I knew Arthur could do it. I crouched down and felt with my finger around Arthur's rim and it was stretched around the large head of the vibrator. I massaged it, making it open more and swallow more and more of the vibrator until Arthur finally had taken it all in. He was breathing even more harshly now, nearly whining, and I stood up and patted him on his head once again. "Good boy. Now, the vibrator is set to vibrate at random times, so he won't know when it'll start nor end and how many times during the party. I might even let guests press the button to manually let it vibrate."

Looking up to Gwaine, I saw him palming his cock through his pants. "Gods, Merlin. That's so hot already." Gwaine looked down to Morgana, who was watching her brother with wide eyes. "So where's my girl coming in?"

"Ah," I said, "She'll be the one who keeps Arthur from coming."

"Christ!" Gwaine hissed, grabbing himself harder to stop him from coming. "You hear that girl, you're having a playdate tonight." Looking back at me, he asked. "So what should she do?"

"She'll be naked, off course,"

"Of course," Gwaine repeated.

"And she'll keep Arthur on edge. I don't mind if it'll be by having sex, or orally, or whatever. I'm sure you've learned her some tricks. Let her play around"

Gwaine grinned, "You're sadistic, I love it!"

"I'll allow him a release every other thirty minutes, but if he comes before the timer sets off, well there has to be a punishment." I tapped my mouth with my fingers. "I haven't decided yet what it'll be, why don't we discuss that among a glass of scotch in the room next door, I'm sure the two of them want to get reacquainted." I turned to Arthur, "But you, don't move from it. I know if you have."

Arthur didn't move his head down, he looked at me. "Yes, master." He answered in a flat tone and watched me and Gwaine leave after getting a nod from me.

As soon as the door closed, Morgana moved forward as best as she could on the ridiculous high shoes and threw her hands around her brother's neck. "Arthur," She sobbed.

"Morgana," Arthur breathed out, the added weight of his sister pushed him even deeper onto the vibrator but he didn't said anything about it, he needed to have this contact with his sister, needed her reassurance. "I-I thought I'd never see you again."

Morgana drew back and placed her hands on the sides of Arthur's head, looking at him with concern in her . "H-how are you, is he treating you well?"

"I'm a slave, nothing more." Arthur said, his voice flat. "I don't exist anymore. I am a body to use, a body to control. I don't have any say. But I - I." Arthur bit his lip, "I suppose he's been good to me." Then Arthur shook his head. "No, no. I -"

"Shh, Arthur." Morgana said, drawing Arthur close once more. "It's okay, it's okay. Any of this is not your fault, you've done what you had to do to survive."

Unbeknown to the siblings, Gwaine and I were watching them from a one-way mirror. Gwaine held his glass out towards me, "It's a shame that we haven't done this sooner, Merlin. This was a brilliant idea. And I can't wait to see their reactions when Uther shows up tonight."

I brought my own glass against Gwaine's. "I know, Gwaine, but he wasn't ready to see her. But now I'm sure he was ready." I then took a sip from the dark brown liquid, my eyes still glued at Arthur. "Now, let's get back at our pets and just don't tell them about Uther. It's a surprise for both of them after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually thinking about calling this the end of the story. 
> 
>  
> 
> **soooo, the end?**


	6. Chapter 6

The party was in full swing and I was sure my darling Arthur would be the centre of it. I've placed a glass box that could comfortably hold three people in, in the middle of the room and I've just arranged for Arthur and Morgana to be lead into it.

The thick black vibrator was put on a glass cubic in the middle of it and people around me ooh'd and aah'd when they saw Arthur climb on top of the cubic and let himself slide onto the large vibrator. I kept eye contact with him the whole time and saw the grimaces on his face as he let himself be seated completely on the monstrosity.

People clapped and I stepped on the small podium at one side of the room. "Ladies and gentleman. It is my utmost pleasure to present you to my personal slave; Arthur!"

More applauding sounded through the room.

"You've all seen how he took the large vibrator. Now, there is a catch; it will vibrate at random times and Arthur's task is to not come before the thirty minute mark is up. And our dear Morgana is doing all she can to keep him on the edge, but as I said he isn't allowed to let him come. He's only allowed to come every half an hour." I pointed to the large clock above us, of which the clock-hand just moved a minute. "I will reset the clock every half an hour, giving him a five minute mark to come, and if he hasn't come, he'll have to wait another thirty minutes before he's allowed to come. And that's not all," I said, drawing all the eyes back to myself again, and I held up the small controller. "I will also pass down this controller of the vibrator in the room and you can press it as much or little as you like."

 _"_ _What if he comes?"_ I heard someone yell from within the room and I smiled.

"Ahhh, good question. Good question indeed. Well, then one lucky person gets to spend some time with Arthur immediately after the party ends. Maybe even before, it all depends on how many times he comes."

I got down from the podium and passed the controller to my companion Gwaine. "Let the party begin!"

**~oOoOo~**

More and more people stood around the glass box than there were people being wrapped in a sexual embrace. I just had to chuckle at it, I _knew_ my Arthur would draw all the attention to him.

Everyone was chanting; " _come, come, come."_ and I saw Arthur putting all his effort into _not_ coming. There were beads of sweat rolling down the side of his face and his breathing had picked up.

It was now almost at the end of the party and so far he managed to keep himself from coming every time within the thirty minutes. I looked up to the clock and there were ten minutes left until he would be allowed to come, but I believed that he wouldn't succeed this time. Especially not when the person who had the controller in his hands was pressing the button continuously and Morgana slowly jacking him off with her hands.

I was practically praying he would come. It would give me the perfect opportunity to give Arthur a night with his father, who had been keeping himself at the back of the party, but who I saw had a raging hard-on at seeing his two children in such an act. I don't think Arthur and Morgana had even noticed him.

My attention was drawn back to the glass box when I heard cheering and applauding and I saw Arthur slumped forward, his chest heaving with ragged breaths and his cock leaking strips of come. I just couldn't keep my smirk back as I stepped on the podium.

I first gestured to two of my other slaves to take Arthur to the back and clean him up before his other task of the night would begin, and then I stepped in front of the microphone.

"You were lucky tonight! If Arthur would've kept it in for just five more minutes, you all would've left with no present. But now, now there is one lucky person who gets to spent a night of his or her life!"

Clapping ensued and I gently waved my hands up and down so I could continue. "At the entrance you've all got a ticket with a number on it, I will now pick a number from this bag and that person is the lucky winner. Hold onto your tickets, because here it comes!"

I ruffled through the back, knowing very damn well that on all those papers was just one number. Uther's number. As soon as he received the number, my slave notified Gwaine and he printed out all those papers with number 62 on it.

"Who will it be, who will it be." I murmured into the microphone as I slowly retrieved my hand out of the bag. I then began to unfold the paper. "Ladies and gentleman, the lucky winner is the person with ticket number 62!"

A lot of murmurings and disappointed noises filled the room but I only had eye for one man. Uther's head bowed down to see his ticket and then his eyes widened and I saw his Adam's apple bob. He slowly raised his hand.

"Ahh, we've found the lucky winner." I said with a big grin on my face. "If you could go to my companion Gwaine, he will take it further from there. For all the rest of my guests, I thank you all and I wish you a safe drive home!"


End file.
